GundamWing KissCam
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: My first Shounenai!.They go to a Baseball game and land on KissCam.Pairings are,2x1,3x4,5xM,ZechsxNoin,TreizexUne,OcxSally.It's a OneShot so hence it's complete..More than likely ooc..The song 'And Then We Kiss' by 'Britney Spears' is in here..


**Authors note.**

**This was inspired by the scene in the Simpson's episode**

**where that Baseball player was the guest-star and**

**they had that scene with the 'Kiss-Cam.'.**

**Hence the name. GundamWing Kiss-Cam.**

**This contains Shounen-ai and straight pairings.**

**Dun like dun read.:p. You were informed.**

**I have no clue who sings that song from the Kiss Cam.**

**I just vaguely remember the words.HeHe..**

**This wasn't originally going to be my first Shounen-ai fic**

**but a little Romantic Humor isn't a bad start right?**

**I don't own GundamWing...Insert Sarcastic Remark Here.:b.**

**Since this is my first Shounen-ai fic could ya let me know**

**what ya think?**

**Pairings will include 2x1,3x4,5xMeiran. She's from 'Episode Zero'.**

**It's a manga...then again a majority of you people probably **

**already knew that.:b.**

**ZechsxNoin TreizexUne, OcxSally.**

**I'm making different versions of KissCam for**

**different Anime series. This is the first..**

**Mwa hahaha...Umm pardon my brief nervousness.oo**

**I can't find the name of the song they used on the Simpson's so**

**I'm using Britney Spears 'And Then We Kiss'.**

**I don't own that song.:b.It's pretty good though.**

**"Speech"**

**-Thoughts-**

**Regular stuff and etc.**

_**Announcer.**_

_**Song Lyrics.**_

**Enjoy and any kind of feedback is appreciated..**

**It was a lovely day the sun was shining and the birds were **

**singing their happy Springtime song.**

**But all was not that quiet in a house that they were all**

**staying at lets see shall we?..**

**"Maxwell No!"**

**"But I already got Quatre,Trowa,Sally, and the others to go.**

**:b"**

**"I'll go if you can manage to convince Yuy to go."**

**"Oh yeah...Guess who's driving."**

**"What?..."**

**"So if you don't come I'll tell Mei-ran and **

**maybe she can convince you to come willingly eh?"**

**He turned his head slightly embarrassed which**

**induced some taunting from Duo such as a variation song that went**

**"'Fei and Mei sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G,**

**first comes love then comes marriage,Than comes**

**Fei with a baby carriage."**

**Now Mei-ran had come in time to hear Duo's song and**

**was looking as red as Wufei.**

**In no time flat the two were chasing down Duo for his**

**song. So having heard the commotion Trowa and Quatre stepped in.**

**Shortly later Heero got in on it.**

**So after a brief debate/argument they were all**

**ready to go.**

**Mainly due to the fact that while Heero held Wufei back **

**and Trowa held back Mei-ran.**

**So after a little mediation from Quatre they were **

**all set to go.**

**Unbeknown-st to Heero, Duo and Quatre had done plotting a few days **

**back.**

**They were trying to think of a way to help get Duo and Heero**

**together since he was dead sure he liked him,And Vice Versa.**

**Same for Wufei and Mei-ran.**

**Not getting any ideas that would**

**work too well they called Zechs and Noin**

**as well Treize and Une.**

**Zechs and Noin were the first to get together.**

**and had been going steady ever since.**

**Quatre and Trowa were the second ones to get together.**

**It didn't take them long at all to figure out they loved each other.**

**Third came Treize and Une. It was just a matter of time for them.**

**Treize and Zechs said that to come to the Baseball Stadium on Saturday.**

**So they agreed and off they went to each finalize**

**whatever plans they had.**

**Quatre had let Trowa in on what was going on.Of course he had Duo's **

**permission as well.**

**So a few days here they were at a stadium with tickets that were**

**sent to them yesterday by Treize and Zechs,**

**Unbeknown-st to them Zechs and Treize had put something together for their**

**girlfriends as well. Noin and Une actually came up with the KC part of the**

**plan and Zechs and Treize worked out the rest.**

**So there they were in prearranged seats.**

**In one part of the Stadium Duo and Heero were sitting next to each other,**

**While around somewhere to the left Trowa and Quatre were sitting**

**together, And scattered about were the rest of the already/soon to be couples.**

**They were waiting for the game to begin and so a few of them decided on**

**a snack.**

**So after everyone was settled a minute later the game began.**

**After some Innings the plan went into action.**

_**"Okay people. It's time to find couples in the audience...**_

_**It's time for the Kiss-Cam! since the song we usually use is down**_

_**we are using another one. Let's go!."**_

**Britney Spears and the we kiss started playing.**

**The cam zoomed in on Sally and her date.**

**"Oh hey! We're on the cam."**

**Sally pointed to the screen in a moment of brief shock.**

_**Lying alone**_

_**Touching my skin**_

_**I'm falling under**_

_**A girl like me**_

_**And I can't hold it in**_

_**It makes me wonder.**_

**"Well it is the KC."**

**So her date turned and kissed her.**

**With a cheer from the audience.**

_**"Next Couple!"**_

**It zoomed in on Wufei and Mei-ran.**

**Wufei saw this and his face nearly fell.**

**Elsewhere in the audience Duo was laughing his bum off.**

**Until he was elbowed by Heero to be quiet.**

**They turned their heads downward and he said something about public**

**displays of affection.**

**"Why don't ya kiss her! She's a fine looking woman!" **

**A random kid in the audience shouted.**

**The audience seemed to back this claim and chanted kiss her.**

_**Is this for real?**_

_**It's not what it seems**_

_**you're like an angel**_

**They looked at each other.**

**"What the hell."**

**Wufei grabbed her and then they kissed as well.**

**She didn't seem to mind to much.**

**The audience cheered.**

_**I'm running now**_

_**My feet off the ground.**_

_**"Next couple!"**_

**It zoomed in on Quatre and Trowa.**

**Pre-chorus:**

_**Take me**_

**touch me**

_**Won't you hold me close?**_

**They didn't waste any time and started kissing like no tomorrow.**

**A majority of the audience went aww,**

_**"Next couple!"**_

**It did a split screen to Treize and Une and Zechs and Noin.**

**"Umm Zechs whats going on?"**

**Each getting down on their knee's.**

**Simultaneously asked the question. **

**"Lucrecia Noin"**

**He pulled out a little box.**

**"Oh my god!"**

**She had her hands on her face.**

**"Will you do me the honor of being my wife.?"**

**He took the ring and put it on her finger.**

**"Of course! I'll marry you!"**

**Elsewhere in the audience at the same time as Zechs.**

**Treize pulled out a little box.**

**"Will you be my lovely bride.Miss Une"**

**He put a ring on her finger.**

**"Of course! I would love to marry you!"**

**They proceeded to kiss.**

**With some massive cheering from the audience.**

**Chorus:**

_**And then we kiss**_

_**Your love comes alive on my lips **_

_**I feel a rush**_

_**Coming over me, over me**_

_**And when we touch**_

_**This moment when everything's still**_

_**I close my eyes**_

_**And then we kiss.**_

_**One more couple folks.**_

**It zoomed in on Duo and Heero,**

**Heero's face fell.**

**"Umm..."**

**Duo rubbed the back of his head.**

**"Oh Kiss him already!"**

**A random girl shouted from the audience.**

**Her puppy let out a small bark of agreement.**

**Pretty soon a majority of the people were chanting.**

**He threw his hands in the air.**

**"What the hell."**

**He grabbed Heero and kissed him.**

_**The feel of your hand**_

_**As it touches my hair**_

_**It makes me tremble**_

_**Don't wanna let go**_

_**Of the feelings we share**_

_**So baby, go slow.**_

**Zechs and Noin.**

**"It's about time."**

**"I have to agree with you Noin."**

**Treize and Une.**

**"Good for them."**

**"Indeed."**

**Wufei and Meiran.**

**"Aww."**

**Mutters.**

**Trowa and Quatre**

**Are currently busy.**

**Sally and Oc.**

**Again with the busy.**

_**"Lets see our happy couples one more time!"**_

**The screen split into little multi-screens in each box revealing each couple again.**

**So they all kissed again as the song faded out.**

_**Our hearts beating fast**_

_**And my body cries**_

_**I want it to last**_

_**It's burning inside**_

_**We're getting deeper**_

**Pre-chorus x1**

**Chorus x1**

_**You're drifting**_

_**the sun comes up**_

**You're fading**

**You seem so far**

_**I don't know**_

_**If I'm awake**_

_**Open my eyes**_

_**And then we kiss...**_

**Pre-chorus x1**

**Chorus x1**

_**And then we kiss**_

_**And then we kiss**_

_**And then we touch**_

_**This moment when everthings still**_

_**I close my eyes**_

_**And then we kiss...**_

**Not long later the game resumed **

**but not everyone was watching the game.**

**-Hmm maybe we should go to these games more often.-**

**Was what Heero and a couple of others thought.**

**That evening some new and old happy couples went home.**

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Finally finished! 08/19/2006.**

**Today is a little kitten of ours is 5 months old.**

**Have a good day or night or both or whatever.**


End file.
